


It's You

by Geekygirl24



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Up until the age of fifteen, Zhan Yao lived a relatively normal life. He had loving parents who practically doted on him, a best friend who he spent almost all his time with, a nice house with a large garden and anything he could ever hope for.





	1. Chapter 1

Up until the age of fifteen, Zhan Yao lived a relatively normal life. He had loving parents who practically doted on him, a best friend who he spent almost all his time with, a nice house with a large garden and anything he could ever hope for.

And then his mother was killed.

In the span of a few week, Senior Zhan had relocated with his son, using emotional manipulation to force the teenager into doing all the housework. Soon, Zhan Yao wasn’t considered as a son… he was nothing more than a glorified housekeeper.

He was now twenty-five and hadn’t heard his real name in over 3 years, his father often just calling him ‘boy’. All he really had was his broom, mop and a few psychology books.

He would get out of here one day

At this precise moment in time, Zhan Yao was cleaning up the fireplace (it was an old house, with no central heating at all). It was early in the morning and breakfast had just been finished when his father walked into the room.

“How are you so useless, that you burn porridge?” The older man exclaimed wearily.

Zhan Yao remained silent, getting to his feet and turning around, keeping his eyes lowered.

“What’s that on your face?”

Looking back up at his father, Yao’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “I’m sorry?”

His father’s thumb brushed against his cheek before he recoiled with a sneer. “Ash.” He growled, “Go clean yourself up before you get it everywhere.”

After doing as he was told, Zhan Yao grabbed a plate for himself, only to pause when his father held up a hand to stop him, “Am I expecting guests?”

Zhan Yao was taken aback, eyes widening slightly, “No… Just me.”

“Oh, come now, wouldn’t you prefer to eat when all the work is done? Consider it an incentive.”

Recoiling at the venom in his father’s voice, Zhan Yao knew he was flushing in humiliation as he removed his breakfast from the table and headed back into the kitchen, tears building up his eyes. When he tried to place the plate down, it missed the counter and fell to floor, shattering on impact.

“Shit.” He hissed brokenly, tears now streaming down his face, knees starting to shake. Slowly, he picked up the pieces, however, upon catching his reflection in the mirror, seeing his mother’s face staring back at him, Zhan Yao found that he was unable to remain in that accursed place any longer. Snarling in frustration, he ran out the back, pausing only to grab his coat.

He couldn’t stay here anymore.

He walked and walked and walked, until he was far from the house. Leaning against a wall, he wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks, only to hear a dark chuckle.

“Well, well. And how much are you?”

Zhan Yao jumped in shock, pushing himself away from the wall. Silently, he held up his hands in surrender, as two men emerged from the shadows, knives in their hands. “I don’t have anything.” He stated firmly, “And I am not for sale.”

“Who said anything about paying you?”

Zhan Yao cursed mentally, pressing up against the wall and attempting to make himself smaller. There was no way he could make a run for it. He squeezed his eyes closed… only for nothing to happen, except the sounds of a struggle.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Zhan Yao opened his eyes, straightening himself out as a man dressed almost entirely in white stared at him in concern. He then glanced at the ground, where the two attackers were lying, both groaning in pain.

“Are you alright?” As the man moved a little closer, Zhan Yao flinched away, before clearing his throat.

“Yes…. thank you.” He frowned, “You didn’t need to do that though.”

The man smirked, “Had it under control, did you?”

“I- “

“- Kitty has claws, huh?”

Zhan Yao felt like he’d been zapped by lightning.

Kitty.

It had been years since he’d heard someone call him that.

“Bai… Yutong?”

The man in white frowned, taking a step back. “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

He didn’t recognise him.

It shouldn’t hurt… but it did.

“It doesn’t matter.” Zhan Yao tried to play it off, as Bai Yutong frowned at him.

“What’s your name?”

Zhan Yao just shrugged and shook his head.

“Alright…” The concerned look was back on Bai Yutong’s face, “… Do you need a ride home? You shouldn’t be out here all alone.”

When Zhan Yao remained silent, Bai Yutong moved a little closer.

“You can trust me… I’m a police officer.” He pulled out an ID, holding it up for Zhan Yao to see, “Completely trust-worthy…. Do you work at the university or something?”

“… What?”

Bai Yutong shrugged, “You look like the smart type, that’s all.”

“I-I don’t work at the university.”

“Lawyer?”

Shake of the head.

“Doctor? Businessman?”

Zhan Yao sighed wearily, “I clean okay… I clean.”

“Oh.” Bai Yutong frowned, taking in Zhan Yao’s crestfallen expression, “And… are you happy?”

“As happy as I can be.”

Bai Yutong clearly heard the downtrodden undertones in the answer, a frown flashing across his face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either I bet?”

Zhan Yao shrugged, “Other people have it worst. At least I have a roof over my head and food to- “

His stomach decided to rumble at that point, causing him to flush in embarrassment as Bai Yutong chuckled.

“How about I get you something to eat, and give you a lift home?”

“I- “

“- or, if you promise to stay here, I can just get you some food?”

Zhan Yao had no intention of staying here, but he smiled and nodded anywhere, relaxing his body as though he intended to remain where he was, and get comfortable.

It seemed to work, as Bai Yutong beamed, “Great. I’ll be back in a minute!”

As soon as the man was out of sight, Zhan Yao raced home.

It was foolish to wish for something as childish as being ‘saved’.


	2. Chapter 2

“You are not the first person to ever meet a handsome, young man!”

Bai Yutong winced as his mother continued to lecture him, having overheard his conversation with his father about the young man he’d seen earlier that day.

“There was something else about him though!” He interjected, shrinking back as she glared at him, “Something… familiar.”

“How much more could there have been, you’ve met him once!”

“But I feel like I know him!”

“Did you get his name?”

Bai Yutong flushed a bright red, “No, but- “

“- Then how can you know that he’s familiar?!”

“I just do!”

His mother sighed, shaking her head as Bai Yutong pouted up at her.

“Alright.” She eventually sighed, “Say he was familiar, is he really someone you’d want to spend the rest of your life with?”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t believe you.”

Bai Yutong groaned in exasperation, throwing his hands up into the air. Before he could protest further, his father piped up. “Changing the subject…” He sighed, “… How is work Yutong? Have you given any more thought to having a professional photo done?”

“Two vastly different subjects there, Dad.” Bai Yutong sighed, “What’s wrong with the shoot I had when I was eighteen?”

“You don’t look like a gentleman!” His Mother whined, “You need a better photo, one that makes a good impression, one that attracts someone for you.”

“I’ll just take a selfie, it’ll have the same- AH!”

Bai Yutong yelped as his mother grabbed his ear.

“There will be no selfies!” She pulled him to his feet, “We will be having a proper photo-shoot, and we will be having a party to find you a nice wife!”

“Can’t I choose someone for myself!”

“Yes, which is why we’re having a party. For you to choose someone.”

Bai Yutong groaned under his breath, before pulling himself out of his mother’s grip. “Fine… I have one condition though. Send out invitations for everyone. Man, woman, rich or poor… everyone.”

His mother opened her mouth to protest, only for his father to pipe up again. “There’ll be no harm in that my dear. If everyone is there, then he has a better chance of choosing someone.”

“Exactly!”

His mother glanced between the pair of them, eventually relenting with a sigh. “Fine. But I had better hear no complaints until then.”

………………………………………………………………………………….

“You are too skinny!” The stall-owner scolded, “I give you more food and you get skinnier!”

Zhan Yao simply smiled, promising that he would eat more (as he did every time), before continuing on, eyes catching one of the old TV’s the stall owners would keep by their side to entertain them on slow days.

“… Yes, my mother is throwing a party for my brother.” A familiar face on the screen smiled, speaking into the microphone of a reporter, “And everyone is invited. Rich or poor, man or woman! Hope to see you there!”

Zhan Yao couldn’t help but smile at the familiar voice. It was nice to see Bai Xin Tang doing so well. The smile stayed on his face, up to the moment when he walked back into the house, only for his Father to summon him immediately.

“I need a new suit.” The older man ordered, “Send a message to the tailor.”

Zhan Yao frowned, glancing at the TV, where the local news was still discussing the upcoming party.

“Are… are you going to the- “

“- Yes.” His Father glanced up at him, “Don’t get any ideas. The Bai family won’t want to see you.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bai Yutong winced as his sister slapped him around the back of the head.

“You haven’t been listening to a word I’ve said, have you?” She pouted, “And after all this work I’m putting into your party!”

“What if I told you… I’ve already met someone.”

Bai Xin Tang’s eyes widened, as her brother pushed himself to his feet, “I know it sounds stupid!” The man sighed, “But there was something there, I know it!”

“Maybe he’ll come to the party then? I assume that’s why you wanted everyone to come?”

“… Don’t tell Mum.”

Bai Xin Tang leaned back against the sofa, “What did you like about him?”

“… He reminded me of Zhan Yao.”

Ah yes, the forbidden subject in the home.

“Ah.” She winced sympathetically, “You know… that’s not a good basis for a relationship, right?”

“You’re one to talk! How long did you stalk Gongsun for?!”

“Shut up!”


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the party finally arrived.

Zhan Yao wished he could say it was different from any other day, but it wasn’t. 

His Father ignored him in favour of preparing for the party, acting like his son didn’t even exist, not even to berate him for doing one of his jobs poorly.

Unfortunately, knowing that his Father was unlikely to punish him from getting distracted, meant that Zhan Yao found himself wandering into daydreams more often.

Would Bai Yutong still be trying to get out of it, like he used to when they were teens. They would hide in the gardens, bickering over something or nothing as they ducked down behind the plants.

In fact, the bickering was how they usually got caught.

He was definitely just as good-looking as he remembered though, the thought causing his cheeks to flush slightly.

Quickly finished the daily chores, he raced to his room, where he was just finishing the stitches to his old suit. 

Ten years might have passed, and the suit seemed to fit him better now than it ever did.

Just before his father could leave, Zhan Yao rushed down the stairs, nervously adjusting his tie before clearing his throat, catching his father’s attention.

“Yao…”

“It’s my old one.” Zhan Yao was quick to interrupt, “All I did was improve it slightly, at no extra cost to yourself.”

“And you believe you’re coming?” A dark look flashed across his Father’s face, “After all I’ve done for you- “

“- Bai Yutong was my best friend! I just want to see him again!”

“Out of the question!”

“The Bai family invited everyone Father… and that includes me.”

His Father was silent for a moment, before smirking, “It’s the Bai family I’m thinking of. It would be an insult if I took you there dressed in that.”

Zhan Yao flinched at the hateful tone in his father’s voice. “What are you talking about?”

“I simply meant that you can tell that this suit is ten years old.” He was now next to Zhan Yao, “It’s practically falling to pieces.” With these words, his Father ripped the arm off of the suit jacket, causing Zhan Yao to gasp in alarm, “An old-fashioned joke!”

Zhan Yao just stared at him, unwilling to let the man see that he’d won.

“Why?” He asked, voice trembling ever so slightly.

“Does it matter?” The older man pushed him back, “You’re not going, and that is that!”

The taxi arrived a few seconds later, and his Father stormed out of the door, leaving Zhan Yao near the staircase, suit tattered and torn, until he couldn’t take it anymore. Collapsing by the stairs, he buried his face in his hands, still unwilling to let the tears fall.

Before he could even think about going to his room to sulk in peace, there was a knock on the door. Glancing up at the clock, he frowned when he realised it had been a little over an hour since his father had walked out of the door.

He shouldn’t be back so soon, and he wouldn’t be knocking on the door.

“Hello!” A familiar voice called out, “Hello? Xiao Zhan?”

It… it couldn’t be.

Slowly, Zhan Yao headed over to the door and slowly opened it up a crack, only to yelp as a black, high-heeled boot forced its’ way inside and a face peeked through.

“Xiao Zhan!” Bai Xin Tang beamed at him, striding inside, closely followed by two, identical men, “See, I knew all my hard detective work would pay off!” She then frowned, “Why are you crying?”

“I- “

“- Never mind about that!” She clicked her finger, and one of the twins stepped forwards, a covered hanger in his hands, “Hurry, get changed! Get changed!”

Zhan Yao frowned as the hanger was shoved into his hands, only allowing himself to be dragged part of the way to another room before he eventually protested, “Wait, wait, wait!” He dug his feet into the floor, stopping her in her track, “What’s going on? Why are here, how did you get here?”

“Well…” Bai Xin Tang winced, “… It’s a long story which we really don’t have time for, but to make it a short one. Your Father told us you were dead, which is why we never got in contact with you or tried to find you. Bai Yutong said he saw someone who looked like you, which I presume was probably you, which got to me to thinking…. We never actually got invited to any funeral and there is no death certificate for you. So, I found your father and then I found you, and you and my brother are going to be reunited!”

“You…. Thought I was dead?”

“That’s the bit you’re hanging onto?” Bai Xin Tang frowned, “Come on, you need to get changed! I’m sure that suit will fit you perfectly, Yutong won’t know what hit him.”

“I- “

“- I’ll drive you personally to the party, so don’t worry about that, and if everything goes according to plan, you won’t have to come back here!”

Zhan Yao opened his mouth to protest again, only to be shoved in another room, frantically catching the thrown suit.

This was turning out to be the strangest day of his life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“You are just as handsome as I remember.” Bai Xin Tang clapped her hands together and beamed at Zhan Yao, “I’m sure I’m forgetting something though.”

“… My Dad’s going to recognise me and then, he might actually kill me for real.”

“That was it!” Clicking her fingers, Bai Xin Tang waved the other twin closer, taking an ornate box out of his hands, opening it up to reveal a gorgeous eye mask, “Didn’t I mention that I was a masquerade ball?”

“You- “

She cut him off, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside, practically pushing him into the back seat of the car.

“Drive… and be quick about it!”

…………………………………………………………………..

Bai Yutong sighed wearily as a parade of eligible young men and woman were led over to him, listening to them giggling and twittering at him.

This was going to be a long night.

“Who are you waiting for?”

Startled slightly by the sudden appearance of Gongsun, Bai Yutong shook his head and made a show of looking around. “Waiting for someone? I don’t know what you mean… I was just admiring the nice job my sister’s done. Where is she by the way? Usually she’s hanging off your arm.”

Gongsun didn’t rise to the bait, rolling his eyes, “You are waiting for someone. Don’t lie.” He then spotted something to Yutong’s right and smirked, “Have fun waiting then.”

“What are you- “

“- Bai Yutong?”

Bai Yutong frowned, spinning around to see a gorgeous woman beaming up at him.

“You are just as handsome as your Mother said you were.” The girl giggled, “My name is Yanli.”

Inwardly, Bai Yutong groaned.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Zhan Yao climbed out of the car, unable to stop himself from glancing over to the house next day… his old family home.

He could remember running around this very garden, chasing Bai Yutong after the boy had teased him or when he’d stolen one of his toys.

“The party’s inside you know.” Bai Xin Tang grabbed her arm and dragged him closer to the home, “Deep breaths, and remember to use protection.”

“Shijie!”

She paused for a moment, before patting him gently on the cheek. “I’ve missed that…. Now go! Go!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bai Yutong knew the old “Oh I think I hear someone calling for me” excuse was old, but it was honestly the only thing he could think of trying to get away from her.

And then he spotted the figure walking into the room.

It was him.

He was sure of it.

Gently pushing past people, he reached out and took the other man’s hand, beaming when he turned to look at him.

“Bai Yutong…” the other man whispered under his breath.

“… You didn’t wait for me.”

………………………………………………………………..

Zhan Yao couldn’t help but feel a flash of guilt at the words, but before he could say anything, Bai Yutong straightened up and cleared his throat nervously.

“I would like to- would you do me the honour of- should we- “

“- Dance?”

Bai Yutong nodded sheepishly, as if slightly embarrassed by his fumbling, “Yeah, dance!”

Zhan Yao nodded, allowing Bai Yutong to lead him out to the middle of the room, as the music began. “They’re all looking at you.” He observed as they swayed from side to side.

Bai Yutong never once looked away from him.

“Believe me, they’re all looking at you.” The pair continued to dance, Zhan Yao squeaking slightly in alarm as Bai Yutong lifted him up in the air without even a huff. It felt like they’d been dancing for years before the music finally came to a stop and the pair bowed to each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

“Who is he?” 

Bai Yutong’s mother craned her neck to try and see who was dancing with her son.

“I don’t know dear.” Yutong’s father turned to Mister Zhan and sighed, “My apologies. My wife has been… devoted to our son’s love life.”

“Understandable.”

Yutong’s father winced, “My apologies. I forgot that… Zhan Yao would have been- my apologies.”

Mister Zhan never said a word, focusing on the dancing couple.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Come on.” Bai Yutong whispered, as he led Zhan Yao away from all of the dancing, towards a secluded area of the house.

“Bai Yutong, what are you- “

“- I know you.” Bai Yutong interrupted, “I know I do.”

Zhan Yao remained silent, glancing around the room… until his eyes landed on a photo of a familiar-looking teen.

“Zhan Yao.”

Flinching, Zhan Yao spun back around. “W-What?”

“That’s Zhan Yao… he was my best friend.” Bai Yutong hesitated, “Is my best friend.” He reached up and gently removed the mask from Zhan Yao’s face, throwing it to one side before placing both hands on the other man’s cheeks.

“How could I not recognise my Kitty?”

“I-I-I- “

For a moment, Bai Yutong hesitated, a look of uncertainty flashing across his face.

“- Zhan Yao?”

“… Hey Mouse.”

Bai Yutong beamed, pulling him into a hug, spinning him around with a delighted laugh. “Come on!” He placed Zhan Yao back on the ground and pulled him towards the gardens.

“Xiao Bai! What about the party?!” Zhan Yao yelped, “What will your Mum say?”

“Don’t care! I have questions! So many questions!”

Bai Yutong spun around, placing both hands on Zhan Yao’s arms to hold him still, “Why was everyone told you were dead?”

“I-I don’t know! Shijie only told me today and- “

“- Shijie!” Bai Yutong scowled, “I knew she was hiding something!” He then glanced up, only just seeming to realise where they were, “Remember this place?”

Stunned by the sudden change in conversation, Zhan Yao slowly glanced around. Bai Yutong had dragged him into a familiar-looking courtyard, with a swing in the middle.

“This is… this is where we used to meet up when either one of us was upset.” Zhan Yao whispered, remembering the pair of them giggling as they tried to get on the swing together.

“Come on!” As Bai Yutong pulled him towards the swing, Zhan Yao instantly knew what his friend was thinking.

“No, no, no, we can’t!”

“Yes, we can.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Fine, fine, fine!” Zhan Yao knew he surrendered too easily, allowing himself to be sat on the swing. He couldn’t surrender that quickly in the future, otherwise Bai Yutong was going to become complacent.

For a moment, they were silent, listening to the sounds of the party inside.

“Xiao Zhan…” Bai Yutong then nervously spoke up, “… Why didn’t you ever come and visit? Why did your Dad tell everyone that you were dead?”

“I-I don’t know.” Zhan Yao, “Control I guess.”

“… You said that you were a cleaner when we met that day.”

“Cleaner… glorified servant. It’s all the same thing.”

A look of anger flashed across Bai Yutong face, prompting Zhan Yao to lean forwards, taking the other man’s hands in his own, “Stop.” He whispered, “There’s nothing you can do to change what happened.”

Before Bai Yutong could answer, they both heard his name being called from the balcony.

“BAI YUTONG!!”

“I should really leave.” Zhan Yao knew that he was on a deadline himself. It was foolish to believe that Bai Yutong could keep him safe from his Father. “I’ll… see you again Mouse, I promise.”

“Kitty? Wait! Where are you going?!”

Zhan Yao was already running though.

He needed to get home.

Knowing that Bai Yutong would be able to catch him easily, he darted back inside, using the crowd to try and hide his position, keeping his head low so that he wasn’t recognised…. Of course, this just meant that he ended up bumping into someone.

“Xiao Zhan!”

“Shijie!” Zhan Yao winced at the look on her face, “I-I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

He pushed past her and continued to run, ignoring both her and Bai Yutong’s voice calling out his name.

He had to find a taxi and quickly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bai Yutong cursed as he glanced around, not seeing Zhan Yao anyway. He glanced down at the mask in his hands, fingers tracing over the intricate details.

“Shijie!” He called out, “Shijie, I need you!”


	4. Chapter 4

Zhan Yao gasped for breath as he finally made it into the house, brushing wet hair out of his face.

No taxis and it started to chuck it down halfway home.

Ripping off the suit and shoving it in a bag, before throwing it under his bed, he only just managed to get changed into his usual clothing before hearing the front door open up.

“BOY!” His Father screamed from the bottom of the stairs, “WHY CAN’T I HEAR THAT KETTLE BOILING?”

Zhan Yao winced, racing downstairs as quickly as possible, eyes widening at the look of pure fury on his Father’s face.

“Why are you wet?” The man asked with a sneer.

“I-I had a shower.” Zhan Yao cleared his throat, speeding into the kitchen in order to make some tea.

“Hmmm.”

Keeping his back to the older man, Zhan Yao busied himself with the tea.

“You know…” His Father began, “… We had a bit of a surprise at the party.”

“Oh?”

“A masked stranger commandeered all of Bai Yutong’s time…. Made a fool of himself really.”

“Really?” Zhan Yao tried not to flinch when he turned to see his Father staring at him, “Sounds like you had an entertaining night.”

Pouring his Father a cup of tea, he quickly made his excuses and headed up to his room, shoving the clothes in a better hiding place, before grabbing a notebook and writing everything down.

He had to get out of here.

………………………………………………………..…………………….

“How did you even find him?”

Bai Xin Tang snapped her fingers, as one the twins leaned forwards and handed her a file, wincing at the disapproving look on her mother’s face. “I just did a little bit of research into Senior Zhan’s claims. He was good friends with our family… it was strange that we were never invited to any funeral for Xiao Zhan, especially with the close friendship you two had.”

Their Father nodded thoughtfully, “I always thought that was strange as well.”

“Exactly!” Bai Xin Tang, “There was something off about it all… and now we learn that Mister Zhan has been keeping Zhan Yao hidden from us!”

“And treating him like a servant.” Bai Yutong sighed, “Did you seen the look in his eyes? Like he’d already given up.”

Bai Xin Tang slowly nodded. She’d seen that look as well.

For a moment, there was silence, before their mother got to her feet and clapped her hands together. “Yutong. Do you love Xiao Zhan?”

“Y-Yes! Of course!”

“… He would be a fantastic son-in-law.” She clapped her hands together, “That settles it. Tomorrow, we’re paying our friend a little visit.”

……………………………………………………………………………….

After a long day sweeping the building, Zhan Yao wearily made his way upstairs, heading straight to the loose floorboard he had stored the clothes under, knowing that he needed to get rid of them before his Father ever found out.

But there was nothing there.

“Looking for something?”

Zhan Yao spun around to see his Father standing in the shadowed area of his room, the older man holding a still damp suit into the air, “There must be a fascinating story to go with this… care to tell me?”

Silence.

“No?” His Father sighed as Zhan Yao pushed himself to his feet, “All right then… I will tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a man who had everything he could ever ask for. A beautiful wife and an heir to carry on the family name. And then, this man discovered that his son might not even be his… because his beloved wife fell in love with another man. A criminal!” His father sighed, “She had to go. The man left, taking the boy with him so that he could hide his shame away from the rest of the world… and then, the boy spat in his face and almost ruined everything!”

“I-I- “

“- Where did you even get this?” His Father sneered at the suit, “Did you steal it?”

“No, I- “ Zhan Yao still felt like he was in shock.

His Father might not be his father?

“Marrying into the Bai family would be prosperous…” His Father mused, “… but they think you’re dead, and I intend to keep it that way. Disobey me, and I may make that fact a reality.”

He then moved to the door, believing that they’d won the argument… but Zhan Yao surprised him.

“No.”

His Father span around on his heel and raised an eyebrow, “No?”

Straightening up in an attempt to seem bigger, Zhan Yao nodded, “No… I refuse to just… let you do this. Beat me down like this, no matter what happens to me.”

There was silence for a few moments, before his Father snarled angrily, “So be it!” He stormed out of the room, locking it behind him with a decisive click, before Zhan Yao could stop him.

“No!” Zhan Yao cried out in frustration, “It’s not my fault if Mum cheated on you! I can’t be blamed for being born!”

“I wouldn’t have cared… if you weren’t just like HIM!”

“That’s still not my fault!” Zhan Yao screamed through the door, “No one deserves to be treated how you’ve treated me! How you’ve belittled me until I’ve felt like I’m nothing more than- than shit on your shoe!”

“Don’t worry… it’s not something you’ll have to deal with for much longer.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You know….” Bai Yutong’s mother sighed as she glanced out of the window, “… I always wondered why the Zhan family moved so far away.”

“Just another thing to add to his guilt.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Senior Zhan couldn’t help but frown as he saw the car pull up in the driveway. His eyes darted to the ceiling. Zhan Yao had fallen silent quite some time ago, and he could only hope that the boy stayed that way.

They shouldn’t have been able to find him though.

This shouldn’t be happening.

As there was a knock on the door, he slowly pushed himself to his feet and went to open it, “What a surprise to see you two again so soon.” He greeted, “Forgive me for not being more courteous, but I believe I am suffering some… ill effects from last night.”

…………………………………………………………………………….

Vaguely hearing the door open down below, Zhan Yao rolled out of bed and pressed his ear against the floor.

There were definitely different voices down there.

“Hey!” He yelled, slapping his palms against the ground, “HELP!”

……………………………………………………………….

Bai Yutong rolled his eyes as Senior Zhan babbled to his parents, gushing about the party the night before, volume a little too loud for indoors.

It was almost like he was trying to cover up for something.

Tuning out the current conversation, he glanced around, looking for any sign that someone else lived here.

And then he heard something up above.

“Do you hear that?” He whispered to his sister, gestured to the ceiling. She listened for a moment, before nodding silently.

“Senior Zhan.” Bai Yutong began, “Are you sure it’s just you here?”

For a moment, it seemed like Senior Zhan was going to lash out, only for his face to smooth over into a more neutral expression. “I don’t know what you mean? Who else would there be?”

There was a loud BANG!

“Ah.” Senior Zhan nodded, as if in understanding, “That would be the cat. It gets a little lonely in this big house alone.”

“A cat?” Bai Xin Chi and Bai Yutong couldn’t help but smirk at the irony, “I love cats. Do you mind?”

Before Senior Zhan could protest, Bai Xin Chi raced up the stairs, closely followed by the twins, even as their mother grabbed Bai Yutong’s arm, stopping him from chasing after Senior Zhan.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zhan Yao yelped and shot to his feet as the door was broken away from his hinges, the twins that were with Bai Xin Chi the night before entering the room, closely followed by Bai Xin Chi and his Father.

“Miss Bai, this is outrageous behaviour- “

Bai Xin Chi didn’t even acknowledge him, smiling warmly at a slightly stunned Zhan Yao. “It’s nice to see you again Xiao Zhan.” She greeted, as Senior Zhan fell silent, “Bai Yutong is just downstairs.”

Before Zhan Yao could answer, his father stepped forwards. “I forbid this!”

“And I forbid you to forbid him!” Xin Tang snapped, “Come on Xiao Zhan.”

“I am his Father! I still have authority over him!”

This was the last straw for Zhan Yao, storming over to his Father, “I am not a child anymore!” He hissed, “I’m twenty five… and I don’t have to take this anymore!”

Pushing past his Father, he tried to make his way downstairs, only for his Father to grab his arm.

“Just remember who you are, brat!”

Before Zhan Yao could snap something out in reply, Bai Xin Tang leaned over and pried the older man’s hand free (digging his nails in judging by his Father’s wince).

“Come on Xiao Zhan.”

……………………………………………………………

Bai Yutong froze when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, turning as Zhan Yao made his way towards him.

As his parents gasped by his side, Bai Yutong went to meet him in the middle. “Hey Kitty.” He whispered.

“… Hey Mouse.” Zhan Yao smiled softly, before turning to Bai Yutong’s parents and bowing, “I-I’m sorry for the confusion and pain I’ve unwittingly caused you over the years but- “

“- But nothing!” Mrs Bai darted forwards and pulled Zhan Yao into a hug, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Zhan Yao smiled in relief…. Until her next words.

“Now, what colours should we focus on for the wedding?”

“Wedding?!”

“Yes, wedding!” She frowned at him, ignoring Bai Yutong as he groaned and buried his head in his hands in embarrassment, “A handsome, smart young man who is good friends with Bai Yutong, has seen him at his worst and at his best, is clearly adored by my son… why wouldn’t I be arranging a marriage?”

Zhan Yao glanced over at Bai Yutong at the ‘clearly adored by my son’ part, unable to stop himself from smirking as he noticed the light flush on Yutong’s face. He moved over to his friend, letting Bai Yutong take his hands, pulling him closer as they leaned in and- 

“Zhan Yao!”

Zhan Yao groaned as his Father came storming down the stairs.

“Zhan Yao, I- “

Zhan Yao just shook his head, cutting his Father off as Bai Yutong moved to push the older man away.

“Enough Father.” He sighed, “Enough.”

His Father fell silent, as the small family made their way out, Bai Yutong keeping a tight hold of Zhan Yao’s arm.

……………………………………………………………………..……………….

“Is a portrait really necessary?” Zhan Yao muttered, “It seems a little… old-fashioned.”

“Mother insisted.” Bai Yutong hissed, “Do you really want to go against her?”

“I had one done for my graduation though? Do I really need another one?”

“Again… do you want to argue with her?”

“… Good point.”

The pair were gently interrupted by the priest coughing, “May we continue?”

“Sorry.” Zhan Yao apologised, “I, Zhan Yao, do solemnly take Bai Yutong, to be my lawfully, wedded husband…”


End file.
